<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Esa amistad by Lindy_Doll28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530590">Esa amistad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindy_Doll28/pseuds/Lindy_Doll28'>Lindy_Doll28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UglyDolls (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindy_Doll28/pseuds/Lindy_Doll28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Se preguntaran como empezó esa amistad?<br/>Un prettydoll y un uglydoll.<br/>Bueno empecemos desde el principio, uno que nadie sabe.</p><p>Este fice también esta en wattpad con el mismo nombre<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/197926947-esa-amistad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No te necesitan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es mi primer fanfic aquí.<br/>y el primero en español</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prologo<br/>Lou cuenta y cuestiona su existencia como prototipo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Primer capitulo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No te necesitan.</p><p> </p><p>Esas palabras dolieron mas que un apuñala miento. Esas mismas que salieron de la boca de ox.</p><p>El era mi mejor amigo, supongo que eso se acabo desde que lo envié a lo que seria el reciclaje.</p><p>Al final el construyo villa fea. Y todo lo demás ya saben....aquí estoy siendo el conserje.</p><p>Nadie sabe, a nadie le importo saber lo que se siente ser un prototipo. Era de esperarse, todos tienen el sueño y oportunidad de ir al gran mundo; menos yo.</p><p>Tal vez ya sepan de mi, soy Lou, el prototipo que fue vencido por esa  banda de calcetines.</p><p>No es divertido ser un prototipo, eso lo tuve claro cuando lo descubrí. Ese día entendí mi cruel realidad. Cada vez que se iban los dolls, no quedaba ni un alma mas que la mía.</p><p>Al principio lo quise tomar de forma normal e intentaba con todo mi esfuerzo hacer algún amigo o amiga.</p><p>Ninguno de los dolls que entrene en el pasado, me agradecieron. Todo ese esfuerzo de no demostrar esa gran frustración, fue en vano.</p><p>Entonces, si realmente no me necesitan, ¿Cual es mi maldito propósito? ¿Que alguien me de una buena razón para estar aquí?</p><p>Actualmente aun me lo pregunto. Se que hice un gran daño, pedí una segunda oportunidad si; tal vez fue muy hipócrita.</p><p>Voy entendiendo que tal vez,....solo tal vez sea un estorbo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Solo soy un prototipo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mandy con los uglydolls encuentran unas notas impactantes de Lou</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno esto es segundo capitulo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día que descubrí que soy un prototipo, fue el inicio de mi pesadilla.</p><p>...........</p><p>Desperté en el centro de lo que era Perfección. Desconcertado, camine por todo el lugar donde había casas organizadas y una en particular me llamo la atención. Si, esa era mi casa o mansión, pues era mas grande que todas. <br/>Me alegre que ese lugar tuviera todo lo necesario, pero aun me resultaba raro que no había nadie. Como me sentía cansado, me quede dormido en lo que seria mi cama.</p><p>Sin saberlo desperté al día siguiente, continué explorando la mansión. Me encontré en una habitación donde se encontraba al parecer una oficina y en ella un estante de libros.</p><p>Escogí uno al azar, era la historia de la fabrica, me enganche tanto en esos libros que no me di cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta.</p><p>Sonreí de que por fin haiga alguien con quien hablar, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta era un gran grupo de robots, el que parecía el líder estaba frente a mi.</p><p>El robot líder me pidió que asignara los puestos a sus compañeros, al principio no sabia que decir pues era la primera vez que aparecía alguien y me dirigía la palabra.</p><p>Solo les dije: "Hagan una entrada en el limite de donde entran los dolls y escaners de individualizacion"</p><p>Pues eso mismo recordé haberlo visto en el libro de reglas que aun no había terminado de leer.</p><p>Ese libro.....ese libro que comenzó todo.</p><p>Ya estaba por la mitad, hasta que me encontré algo que me llamo la atención.</p><p>PROTOTIPO</p><p>Solo decía la definición, y de lo que hacían. Y si no le di tanta importancia, termine el libro. En unas cuantas horas aparecerían los primeros dolls, realmente me alegraba.</p><p>Por fin, tendré mas personas con quien hablar.  Aun así cuando leí en el libro prototipo, sentía un dolor enorme y aun no sabia  por que.</p><p>.........</p><p>Los primeros dolls llegaron, se veían radiantes y con esa ilusión de encontrar a su niño en el gran mundo. Bueno, ¿para eso estoy aquí? ¿no?, para ayudarlos a pasar.</p><p>Y eso es lo que hice, al  final de un mes ellos ya se estaban "graduando". Me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo, de poder ayudarlos.</p><p>Los días, los meses pasaron y ya se cumplía un año desde que desperté y tenia la misión de ayudar a otros. Año tras año, y yo seguía ayudando a los muñecos.</p><p>Una noche, se me ocurrió ver el ultimo libro....ahora se que no debí hacerlo, pero veo que si no veía ese libro; seguiría ignorando lo que soy y seria aun peor mi dolor.</p><p>Esa noche descubrí que soy un prototipo, al principio no lo creía no quería hacerlo. Debía ver si era verdad, que soy lo que decía ese libro.</p><p>Me decidí, hacer las pruebas por mi mismo, estaba determinado hacerlas y demostrar que no soy un prototipo.</p><p>Después de que la siguiente generación se fuera al gran mundo, tenia un tiempo libre que aprovecharía para pasar las pruebas.</p><p>Lo que sucedió, me dejo con una gran sorpresa, por mas que lo intentara no pasaba. Todos los días de mi tiempo libre lo intentaba; deje de hacerlo en cuanto lo comprendí.</p><p>Me invadió una gran envidia, aun asi no dejaba que eso me afectara se supone que yo debo ser el líder del lugar....aunque nadie supiera mi mas fea verdad.</p><p>Esa envidia, se fue fortaleciendo mas y mas. No lo demostraba, pues solo eran apariencias.</p><p>Hasta que..<br/>.......</p><p>El día en que llego Ox, vi esperanza de que  por fin alguien diferente estaría aquí. Tal vez....ya no me sentiría solo.</p><p>A ese conejo verde de un solo ojo lo encontré en la entrada, detrás de mi venían los robots que asigne como ayudantes.</p><p>Los demás dolls, lo veían con repudio menos yo. Lo guié a mi mansión, debía saber como había llegado hasta aquí pues no todos los días vez a un muñeco diferente.<br/>En el caso de Ox, el es un peluche. Lo se, mundos muy diferentes que ahora están unidos.</p><p>Guarde el secreto de ser un prototipo hasta de Ox, mi ex-mejor amigo. Cuando no soporte mas, lo solté en lo que seria la ultima vez de lo que seria el líder.  <br/>Ese día que todos ya conocen....Ox dijo esas horribles palabras "no te necesitan". El no lo sabe ni siquiera lo vio que realmente me dolió.</p><p>Era verdad que lo sabotee, esa vez no contuve esa envidia y se que hice mal.  Cuando lo envié al tubo no creí que terminaría en el reciclaje, es decir hay muchos túneles, pudo haber terminado en donde sea.</p><p>Me alegre de ver de nuevo a Ox, aunque haya sido solo para decirle la verdad a Moxy.</p><p>Actualmente, no le eh dirigido la palabra;ni el a mi. <br/>Me pregunto que es  lo que estará pensando, probablemente no le importe un poco lo que me pase.</p><p>Ya no importa. Ya no soy nadie....si alguna vez de verdad me necesitaron. No volveré......¿oh si?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Esto es lo que encontramos, en el almacén-Mandy preocupada</p><p>No puede ser. El no seria capaz- Ox alterado de perder para siempre a su amigo.</p><p>Creo que fuimos demasiado duros con  Lou. Miren lo que le esta llevando hacer- Moxy preocupada.</p><p>La verdad, chicos. Es que aunque Lou alla hecho muchas cosas malas. Antes no era asi-dijo el conejo verde- Ademas de que la fabrica esta teniendo serios problemas.</p><p>Espera, eso significa que....-dijo Wage intentando entender lo que quería decir Ox.</p><p>Si, el unico que ha mantenido a flote la fabrica es Lou-dijo Ox.</p><p>Tenemos que evitar que haga lo que este planeando hacer-dijo Mandy</p><p>Esperen, ¿Ox, como te haz enterado de que la fabrica tiene problemas?-dijo uglydog interrumpiendo.</p><p>Aah, pues lo que sucede es que hay diferentes secciones de la fabrica y en cada una de ellas hay un líder prototipo y....como Lou ya no es líder, pues lo tuve que remplazar-Ox apenado.</p><p>Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder- Mandy yendo a la puerta.</p><p>Los uglydolls y Mandy empezaron a buscar al prototipo que no habido rastros desde la mañana y se temían lo peor.</p><p>Recorrieron gran parte de la ahora villa imperfección. Preguntaron a otros dolls, aunque sus respuestas fueron  ¿Por que buscan a ese traidor?, ¿No creen que sera mejor que no este aquí?, entre otras.</p><p>Mandy cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras, mas comprendía la depresión de Lou. Quería comprender  y tal vez empezar desde cero, era verdad que cuando llego no lo llego a conocer del todo bien.</p><p>Pronto, Moxy recordó la vez que el apareció en las tuberías donde estaba la recicla dora. Aunque el recuerdo  no fue del todo agradable, era el único lugar al que nadie iría.</p><p>Al llegar al lugar, era tan oscuro y frió  como siempre. Voltearon de un lado a otro, aun nada. Hasta que suertudo reconoció el cabello rubio.</p><p>Aun no sabían como empezar la conversación, mientras pensaban que decir. Lou se adelanto cuando noto su presencia.</p><p>Genial, justo en el momento que estaba disfrutando mi momento de paz-exclamo molesto Lou.</p><p>Sea lo que estas pensado hacer, no lo hagas!!-Moxy tratando de persuadir al rubio.</p><p>¿Ahora de que estas hablando?-pregunto Lou confundido.</p><p>Encontramos tus notas, y creíamos que.....-Mandy enseñando las hojas y siendo interrumpida por Lou.</p><p>Se lo que escribí, pero no soy idiota para cometer tal cosa. Aunque no les guste tengo que estar aquí-explico Lou.</p><p>Entonces ¿Por que estas aquí?-pregunto Wage con desconfianza.</p><p>Pues....digamos que es el único lugar al que nadie se atreve a venir y en donde puedo descansar sin el ruido de sus fiestas-Lou ya molesto- ademas de que yo soy el que tiene que recoger su tiradero-susurro entre dientes.</p><p>Chicos, ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas?-Ox viendo a sus acompañantes.</p><p>Los mencionados se vieron entre si no muy seguros de dejarlos solos y con el alto riesgo de que Lou trate de lastimar a Ox como venganza.</p><p>Lou por su parte los veía con una ceja arqueada y el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Los dolls se alejaron varios pasos, pero manteniéndose alerta por si acaso ocurría algo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Como hermanos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Después de encontrar a Lou en el mismo lugar de la recicladora, Ox le pide ayuda a Lou (Ex lider) con un problema de la fabrica.<br/>Después de todo Lou sabe mas de la fabrica que el mismo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El silencio estaba presente entre el prototipo y Ox. Ninguno de ellos trataba de empezar una conversación.
La constante calma, frustraba a Lou a pesar de que fue a ese lugar por la misma razón. 
El prototipo conocía al conejo, que era el primero en empezar hablar a pesar de que hace años en su primer día en lo que era el Instituto de la perfección era bastante tímido.
Lou se estaba impacientando del silencio, le gustaba el lugar en donde estaba ahora mismo, pero sabia que había algo oculto para que el conejo y los demás vinieran hasta aquí. 

No tenia de otra mas que empezar el mismo una conversación aunque fuera de lo mas incomoda. Se sentó en el suelo, ya no le importaba que se impregnara polvo en el ya desastroso de su traje.

 Y ¿Bien, Ox me dirás por que están aquí?-dijo Lou cruzándose de brazos

Mas silencio.

Ox se sentó a lado del muñeco, quien desvió la mirada. El conejo suspiro cansado de esa actitud.

Sabes. Nunca me iría si me hubieras pedido que me quedara-dijo Ox abrazando a Lou con su oreja.

Ante esas palabras Lou volteo a ver a su ex mejor amigo. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? o solo era ¿Por que ahora sentía lastima por el? No lo sabia, por dentro Lou agradecía a Ox que se preocupara. Aunque aun tenia sus dudas.

De todos modos, nos haz respondido a mi pregunta-el prototipo le recordó al conejo.

¿Cuál era la pregunta?- Ox respondiendo con otra pregunta.

Pff, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Se que escuchaste con esas orejotas que tienes-dijo Lou con sarcasmo divertido.

</p>
<p>Pues, lo que sucede es que.....-el conejo estaba nervioso- t-tenemos problemas serios en la fabrica. Y no ha pasado mucho desde ese incidente, pero necesitamos tu ayuda Lou-ox jugando con sus dedos.</p><p>Lou se soltó del abrazo del conejo y se paro sin mirar a su viejo amigo. Ox confundido y temeroso también se puso de pie.</p><p>Unos minutos mas de silencio.</p><p>¿Así que vinieron aquí, porque la fabrica tiene problemas?-pregunto el rubio.</p><p>Así es-respondió ox.</p><p>Déjame pensarlo....-dijo Lou cruzando los brazos- aunque ya no debería ser mi problema y además de que estoy completamente seguro que los demás muñecos ni siquiera lo saben.</p><p>Ox esta vez no dijo nada.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Mientras los dos viejos amigos hablaban, los acompañantes desde lejos veían la tensión que se encontraba entre ellos.</p><p>¿Creen que esto salga bien?-pregunto Wage.</p><p>No se nada de la amistad entre los dos, pero hasta ahora Lou se ha comportado-dijo Mandy viendo la conversación.</p><p>Aun tengo mis dudas de ese rubio, pero no habido incidentes desde hace 6 meses- Uglydog desconfiado.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Ox por fin decidió hablar y convencer al prototipo.</p><p>Se que en el fondo estas preocupado por la fabrica-levanto la mirada-Asi que te pido que me digas si estas dispuesto ayudarnos.</p><p>Lou desvió la mirada, luego sonrió de manera melancólica. Este conejo sabia como convencer con palabras no le extrañaba de quien había aprendido, aun así debía pensarlo pues hace mucho que no hacia algo que no sea a su beneficio.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
¿Me dejarías pensarlo, al menos?-pregunto Lou sin mirar a su amigo.</p><p>Los ojos de Ox se iluminaron con esperanza, aunque no debería tomarlo en definitivo.</p><p>Si, esta bien Lou. Te dejare pensarlo-Ox alegre-se volteo y empezó a caminar de regreso con sus amigos-.....¿No, vienes?</p><p>Lou asintió- ya te alcanzo- dijo aun observando el lugar de la maquina de reciclaje.</p><p>Lou poco después siguió al conejo y ya estaba con los demás, aunque con distancia. Ya se había disculpado desesperado ese día que lo derrotaron, ¿Que tan posible puede ser que lo vuelva a intentar y puede haber la oportunidad de perdonarlo?</p><p>El no era ajeno a las miradas de odio y burlas a sus espaldas, afortunadamente los ignoraba completamente. En algún momento le daba unas enormes ganas de vengarse de como termino, aun así sabia que era una horrible idea pues ese ciclo de ser señalado como el villano no acabaría y por supuesto acumularía mas rencor tanto el como los demás dolls.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Pronto Lou recordó su convivencia con Ox, quien caminaba enfrente de el.</p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>Lou guió al temeroso conejo a su mansión quería saber ¿Como había llegado al instituto?<br/>
Al llegar a la mansión, Lou le dijo al conejo que se sentara en el sillón.</p><p>Debes estar cansado. Te traeré algo de beber-Lou yendo a la cocina.</p><p>Lou regresó con un vaso de agua y se lo dio al conejo.</p><p>¿Como te llamas?-pregunto intrigado el prototipo.</p><p>N-No tengo nombre- respondió el peluche.</p><p>Lou comenzó a pensar en un nombre, hasta que se concentro en los ojos del verde peluche o mas bien en su único ojo y la curiosa x en lo que debía ser el otro ojo</p><p>Que tal, Ox!-exclamo Lou chasqueando sus dedos.</p><p>¿Ox?- extrañado el conejo.</p><p>Si, te queda perfecto. Ademas es el mas original que se me ocurre- Lou con una sonrisa.</p><p>E-Entonces sera Ox.-el conejo emocionado por tener un nombre.</p><p>Bien, Ox. Te puedes quedar aquí, por el momento todas la habitaciones estan ocupadas-Lou levantándose del sillón.</p><p>Esta bien, ammm....-dijo Ox sin saber el nombre de aquel muñeco.</p><p>Oh, cierto. Mi nombre es Louis, pero prefiero Lou- el prototipo recordó no haber mencionado su nombre.</p><p>Si, esta bien Lou-respondió Ox con un bostezo.</p><p>Ox se quedo dormido y se acostó en el sillón, Lou contuvo una risita por lo tierno que se veía.</p><p>El prototipo, fue a su habitación y agarro una manta extra. Volvio donde estaba Ox y lo acobijo con dicha prenda.</p><p>Buenas, noches-Lou en un susurro.</p><p>Fin del Flashback</p><p>Cuando menos se dio cuenta Lou, el y los demás ya estaban en lo que seria imperfección y mas abajo estaba villa fea.</p><p>Lou suspiro, sabiendo que ahora tenia que vivir en el almacén. ¿Como es que el muñeco perdió sin saberlo el único lugar al que llamaba hogar o como lo sentía?</p><p>Pues paso después de haber sido enviado a la lavadora como castigo, cuando salio de aquella maquina le habían informado de la segunda parte de su castigo siendo este que ahora el prototipo seria el conserje siendo vigilado por el perro robot.</p><p>Ese mismo día en la que Lou estaba haciendo su nuevo trabajo, se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron a su casa sin su permiso. El prototipo estaba realmente furioso, así que camino con enojo si importarle que le seguía el perro.<br/>
Les reclamo a los dolls culpables, pero ellos no le hicieron caso y burlándose diciendo que no tiene derecho a reclamar porque ya no es su líder.</p><p>Desde entonces, Lou penso que a nadie le importaba lo que podria ocurrirle. Sin opciones y apoyo fue al almacen, mismo donde alojo en el pasado a los uglydolls, ahi se quedo hasta ahora.</p><p>Los demás se dieron cuenta que Lou se iba por otro camino.</p><p>Lou, ¿tu mansión esta por halla?-Ox señalando el edificio.</p><p>El rubio bajo la mirada-Así, que no lo saben-pensó Lou molesto del recuerdo.</p><p>¿Te encuentras, bien?-Mandy noto que Lou temblaba.</p><p>Lou se tuvo que calmar, no quería que lo supieran porque probablemente no le creerían y ni les importaría.</p><p>Estoy bien-Lou viendo a los dolls con una sonrisa forzada.</p><p>El conejo lo vio con preocupación, pero seria mejor hablar de nuevo con el cuando este mas tranquilo. Solo que sabia que no debía esperar tanto.</p><p>Los dolls dejaron al prototipo seguir su camino. Sin saberlo, Ox se aparto del grupo y fue donde se encontraba el nuevo hogar de aquel prototipo.</p><p>Lou ya estaba listo para acostarse hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta con bastante insistencia. Con un gruñido bajo de frustración, se levanto y abrió la puerta; cual fue su sorpresa al ver nuevamente al conejo tuerto.</p><p>Espera, ¿Qué haces aquí, Ox?- Lou pregunto sorprendido.</p><p>Eso debería preguntarte a ti-dijo Ox.</p><p>El conejo entro a la habitación, y se sentó en la cama. </p><p>No me engañas, Lou. Algo te pasa-Ox directo al grano.</p><p>Ni se de que hablas-el prototipo intentando desviar el tema.</p><p>*Suspiro* De que ya no estas viviendo en tu mansión-preocupado Ox.</p><p>¿Y que? ya no es mi hogar, y no lo va a volver hacer- Lou nuevamente temblando.</p><p>Ahora que lo recuerdo, algunos muñecos vinieron a mi diciendo que te portaste agresivo con ellos-Ox.</p><p>Oh, grandioso. ¿Ahora que castigo, me pondrás?- respondió sarcásticamente.</p><p>No te pondré ninguno, quiero saber lo que sucedió-Ox demostrando preocupación.</p><p>¿Por que te importa?- pregunto en voz baja el muñeco- ¿Por que de repente te preocupo? No se supone, que debes de odiarme! -alzando la voz.</p><p>No! No te odio!-dijo Ox desesperado de hacer entender al prototipo.</p><p>¿Por que no?!!-Lou intentando aguantar la furia.</p><p>AUN TE CONSIDERO COMO MI HERMANO!!-grito Ox por primera vez.</p><p>¿Que?!- exclamo sorprendido Lou.</p><p>Si, Louis. Aun lo hago, a pesar de lo que hayas hecho e intentaste hacer. Sigo considerándote mi hermano, mi primer y único amigo-Ox agachando mas sus orejas- yo te perdono por todo-volvió a decir en voz baja.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
No, se que decir. Yo... yo también lo siento-Lou sinceramente.</p><p>Ahora dime, por favor ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Ox.</p><p>Lou suspiro cansado y se sentó junto al conejo. Le fue contando cada detalle, el conejo estaba intrigado pues varias cosas dichas por el prototipo no concordaban con lo dicho por aquellos muñecos.</p><p>Es bastante extraño.... Bien, haré lo que pueda para solucionarlo-dijo Ox con determinación.</p><p>Gracias....supongo-respondió Lou con esfuerzo.</p><p>Ox sonrió divertido ante el intento amable del prototipo.</p><p>Nos vemos, entonces!- dijo Ox para salir de la habitación.</p><p>Si, nos vemos- Lou contesto en voz baja.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Al dia siguiente</p><p>Ox mando a llamar a todos los habitantes de imperfección. Lou estaba ya presente, pues se lo pidió el conejo personalmente.<br/>
Solo, Mandy junto con Moxy, y los demás sabían de la presencia del rubio.</p><p>Muchos de los dolls, aun tenían resentimiento al prototipo y se preguntaban ¿Por que estaba presente en la reunión?</p><p>Bien, todos están aquí. Primero que nada, anuncio que Lou esta libre de su castigo-Ox viendo la genuina sorpresa en el rubio.</p><p>La mayoría estaban muy molestos ante esa declaración, querían ver al prototipo ser humillado aun mas.</p><p>La primera razón de su liberación del castigo es porque a cambiado bastante y se que puedo contar con el- Ox volvió a hablar.</p><p>¿Ox, como sabes que no nos va a traicionar?-pregunto uno de los uglydolls.</p><p>¿O intentar hacer algo por la noche?-menciono otro mas.</p><p>Ox se aclaro la garganta-La segunda razón y la mas importante es....es porque la fabrica tiene problemas- observando que todos los muñecos perfectos y uglydolls jadeaban con preocupación- Así, que por eso necesitamos la ayuda de Lou.</p><p>agh, yo no volveré a esas clases-se quejo uno de los prettydolls.</p><p>Ni yo...Además, ¿Por que lo necesitamos? Solo estorba-menciono otro prettydoll.</p><p>Mandy estaba realmente sorprendida, esas eran las mismas palabras que estaban escritas en aquellos papeles que encontraron antes de ir por Lou. La muñeca, volteo a ver al prototipo, quien trataba de controlar sus nervios.</p><p>Ox también se dio cuenta, Lou durante 6 meses había perdido la confianza en si mismo. Así no podía empezar de nuevo.</p><p>Estoy seguro que ya no habrá dichas clases-respondió Ox- ya pueden retirarse.</p><p>Los dolls y uglys se retiraron con preocupación al enterarse de los problemas que tenia la fabrica aparte de que al parecer Lou nuevamente estará a cargo de alguna forma.</p><p>Lou estaba aun sorprendido de la decisión del conejo, es verdad que le dijo que decidió ayudarlo pero aun no sabia como ayudar. Además como ya se vio muchos aun no estaban dispuestos a darle una segunda oportunidad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota de autora:</p><p>¿Qué problemas creen que están ocurriendo en la fabrica?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ¿Hay segunda oportunidad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ox habla con los dolls que le están dando problemas a Lou.<br/>Uno de los grandes problemas llega en un momento inesperado.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moxy conoce un poco mas del pasado de Lou y Ox</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ese día después de la reunión. Ox mando a llamar a los dolls que reclamaron el comportamiento de Lou el primer día.</p><p>Los tres llegaron a la oficina, para sorpresa de aquellos dolls estaba Lou a lado del conejo, con la playera blanca y los pantalones aun encogidos. Su cabello ya no estaba tan desordenado.</p><p>Me alegra que hayan llegado-Ox dándoles la bienvenida.</p><p>¿Por que nos haz llamado alcalde?-pregunto uno de ellos.</p><p>Sobre el asunto de lo que sucedió entre ustedes y Lou, por supuesto-respondió Ox.</p><p>Pues ya se lo dijimos, vino hacia nosotros y nos grito.</p><p>¿Algún contacto físico? -pregunto Ox</p><p>No- el primero respondió</p><p>¿Les Amenazo?-pregunto de nuevo</p><p>No , solo nos reclamo-respondió el segundo</p><p>Con gritos-continuo la única chica.</p><p>mmm, ¿Es verdad, que gritaste Lou?- volteo a ver al rubio</p><p>Si, lo hice-Con orgullo escondido.</p><p>Ves. ¿No, le pondrás algún castigo?-comento el primer doll</p><p>Claro, pero me gustaría saber mas-ox dándole una indirecta al prototipo.</p><p>Como respuesta Lou solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. Lo habían planeando antes de la reunión.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>A las 6 de la mañana mientras todos aun dormían, Lou se despertó con ya un plan en mente. Se cambio y fue directo a la casa del conejo verde.</p><p>Al llegar toco la puerta siendo recibido por Ox.</p><p>Buenos, días Ox- saludo Lou.</p><p>Buenos días, Lou- respondió Ox.</p><p>Tengo un plan para hacer hablar a esos dolls- Lou sonriendo</p><p>Te escucho-Ox imitando esa sonrisa.</p><p>Los dos viejos amigos fueron a la mansión del rubio...si así es, fueron ahí donde comenzó el conflicto y muchos años atrás su amistad.</p><p>¿Me gustaría saber que estamos haciendo aquí, Lou? - pregunto Ox.</p><p>Oh, por supuesto... esta es la primera fase de mi plan. Nadie ha sabido que Perfección tiene cámaras ocultas-dijo Lou caminando hacia un pasillo oscuro- Solo yo-en un susurro.</p><p>Oh, ahora entiendo a que quieres llegar-exclamo Ox en comprensión.</p><p>Tenemos la suficiente evidencia para humill....es decir delatarlos-explico Lou corrigiéndose al final.</p><p>Los dolls que ahora están en conflicto con Lou quien desde el primer día que empezó su "trabajo" como conserje afortunadamente no entraron a la mansión, pero con solo pintarla sin el consentimiento del prototipo ya es algo malo.</p><p>Fin del Flashback<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Hablare con Lou, no se preocupen. Ya pueden irse-volvió hablar Ox.</p><p>Los dolls se fueron satisfechos, sin antes darle una mirada a Lou, quien aun los veía con superioridad. Al ver esa mirada se extrañaron pues les daba mala espina.</p><p>En cuanto aquellos dolls se retiraron, Lou dejo esa mirada. Es verdad que su plan ya estaba en marcha solo que ya le cansaba actuar como antes lo hacia.</p><p>No soportaba su yo del pasado le traía malos recuerdos y dolores de cabeza.</p><p>¿Te encuentras bien, Lou?-pregunto Ox preocupado.</p><p>agh, si estoy bien. Solo me siento cansado-respondió.</p><p>Sabes que puedes contar conmigo-ox acercándose a su amigo.</p><p>Creo que no tengo de otra- Lou vio al conejo, quien tenia una mirada de comprensión-*suspiro* Lo que sucede es que no se si esto funcionara.</p><p>¿Te refieres a sobre este plan?-pregunto Ox.</p><p>No, no eso no...Admito que me siento mal y estoy arrepentido por lo que hice-dijo Lou agachando la mirada.</p><p>Si, eso es un hecho-murmuro el conejo</p><p>Ox, no se como empezar de nuevo. Todos me odian-dijo Lou con voz temblorosa.</p><p>Ox toco con su oreja derecha el brazo izquierdo del prototipo. Como respuesta el muñeco se quejo alertando al conejo.</p><p>Rápidamente levanto la manga de la camiseta del rubio. Y ahi se dio cuenta de las heridas de origen punzo cortantes.</p><p>Lou, ¿Pero que demonios te hiciste?-Ox alterado.</p><p>No es nada-respondió en bajo el prototipo, intentando cubrir las heridas.</p><p>Lou! Lo estoy viendo con mi único ojo! nadie mas que nosotros dos esta aquí-Ox enojado- ¿Como te hiciste esto? ¿Desde cuando?</p><p>Lou guardo silencio. Ox comprendió de inmediato que esas heridas pueden haber estado desde antes o desde hace 6 meses.</p><p>Pero algunas parecían recientes así que....</p><p>Esto va a ser mas difícil-pensó el conejo al ver a su amigo.</p><p>En esos instantes, Mandy entro de manera agitada sorprendiendo a los presentes.</p><p>¿Que sucede, Mandy?-Ox pregunto al ver a la morena de esa manera.</p><p>T-Tenemos un problema con el portal-dijo la chica con esfuerzo.</p><p>A mi no me miren-dijo Lou en cuanto Ox y Mandy voltearon verlo.</p><p>No, es eso Lou. Ya me temía que algo esto iba a ocurrir-dijo Ox serio- El mayor problema que tenemos es que los demás te echaran la culpa.</p><p>Si, si. Eso es un clásico-Lou apretando su nariz con irritación.</p><p>No paso mucho para que los uglydolls liderados por Moxy aparecieran con la misma expresión que Mandy.</p><p>El portal se esta cerrando solo!!-Exclamo Moxy.</p><p>oye, rubio. Espero que no estés detrás de esto-Wage demandante.</p><p>Ya quisiera-en voz baja-.....Se porque se esta cerrando en automático-Lou llamando la atención de los recién llegados.</p><p>E-Enserio?-dudoso suertudo.</p><p>Si, es enserio, pero antes de contarles....E-Es-Espero que me perdonen. Yo realmente lo siento-Lou mostrando sinceridad en su mirada.</p><p>Los uglydolls se vieron uno al otro, aun con cierta duda ya que se sabia lo manipulador que era el prototipo antes. Al ver que el orgulloso muñeco se estaba disculpando con los que daño en el pasado, decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda.</p><p>Si, me lo pregunta eso deberían haber lo hecho desde el principio-Autora-Bueno continuemos.</p><p>Esta bien Louis, te daremos una segunda oportunidad- hablo Moxy.</p><p>Gracias-En un susurro audible para los presentes- Bien, la explicación de porque se esta cerrando el portal en automático, es sencilla. Lo que sucede es que el dueño de la compañía y la fabrica detiene la producción. En simples palabras el mismo los inspecciona a ustedes.</p><p>Sigo sin entender, nosotros ya tenemos un niño ¿Por que necesitamos que nos inspeccionen?-pregunto Mandy con confianza hacia el rubio.</p><p>A eso. No, me refiero a los que t-tienen..un...n-niño-respondió con dificultad- Solo a los que todavía no han traspasado el portal.</p><p>Es increíble que sepas tanto-dijo Moxy con admiración.</p><p>Supongo-Claramente avergonzado.</p><p>Y bueno ¿Cuanto dura esa inspección?-pregunto Wage.</p><p>Una semana máximo-recordando la ultima vez.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Después de la explicación de Lou, Ox volvió hacer una reunión explicando y evitando mas problemas.</p><p>¿Una semana?!- Exclamaron tanto uglys como prettys</p><p>¿Que se supone que haremos durante una semana?-pregunto un uglydoll-Se supone que tengo que estar con mi niño.</p><p>No, se preocupen se arreglara pronto. Por lo que eh escuchado es que el dueño estaba de viaje y apenas regreso-Ox intentando calmar a la multitud.</p><p>Aun así los murmullos se hicieron presentes y como no las miradas de sospecha iban dirigidas al prototipo quien apenas si pudo mantener la compostura.</p><p>Quería en verdad ganar la confianza de los demás nuevamente, ¿Pero que podía hacer?</p><p>Ox miraba a su amigo, era curioso como es que tenia la confianza con el, pero al estar con los demás se ponía realmente nervioso cuando muchos años atrás era un gran líder, claro a la vista de el y anteriores dolls.</p><p>Y luego ocurrió ese incidente que lo cambiaría todo, se sentía culpable de no haber detenido a Lou antes de que ocurriera lo del portal. Podían haber hecho las pases y evitar la perdida de confianza, pero en ese momento se quedo sorprendido y congelado al saber la verdad del rubio.</p><p>Un prototipo, ¿Quién lo diría? y ahora sea comprometió en ayudarlo cueste lo que cueste.</p><p>Ox hizo retirar a todos, necesitaba hablar con Lou sobre la reunión que tuvo con los otros prototipos que hasta ahora sabia de sus existencias.</p><p>Los únicos dolls que se quedaron fueron Mandy, Moxy y los demás.</p><p>Lou?-Ox llamando la atención del perdido muñeco.</p><p>Aah,¿Que sucede, Ox?-respondió Lou volviendo a la realidad.</p><p>Oye, ¿En verdad te sientes bien?-pregunto angustiado.</p><p>No,...No lo se. Tu los viste, aunque hayas explicado la razón de porque cerraron el portal siguen creyendo que es mi culpa-Lou recargándose en la pared y cayendo al suelo- y ¿Si en verdad es mi culpa?¿Sera que quieren reemplazarme? y por eso lo cerraron-hablo con desesperación el rubio.</p><p>Vamos contrólate. Todo va a salir bien, no creo que sea realmente algo malo-Hablo Mandy.</p><p>Eso molesto mas al muñeco.</p><p>¿Así? ¿Y como sabes eso? ¿Tu no eres una prototipo? Nadie aquí entiende la gran carga que llevaba alguien como yo-Lou vio a la muñeca con rabia- y déjame aclarar que a nadie le importo eso, en años.</p><p>Lou, cálmate. Tal vez no lo entendamos, pero queremos comprender lo-Ox vio al prototipo viéndolo a los ojos.</p><p>Bien, lo siento Mandy-se disculpo lo mas calmado posible.</p><p>Esta bien, Lou. Yo lo siento, no fue correcto decirlo y mucho menos en estas circunstancias-Mandy se disculpo.</p><p>Lou, hay otra cosa. ¿Recuerdas, por que te pedí ayuda?-volvió hablar Ox.</p><p>Recibiendo como respuesta un si del muñeco.</p><p>Pues, lo que sucede es que no me entere a si de la nada-Ox nervioso ante la futura reacción del prototipo.</p><p>Ox le contó con detalle de como se entero y de lo que sucedió en aquella reunión con otros prototipos.</p><p>Mandy y los uglydolls ya sabían que el conejo fue a esa reunión, pero no sabían como lidio con otros muñecos como Lou.</p><p>Un fuerte grito de un ¿Que? se escucho en toda imperfección. Muchos pretty y uglys se asomaron y detuvieron sus actividades, los prettys reconocieron quien había gritado; unos segundos después todos volvieron hacer lo que estaban haciendo.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Esto es malo, ¿Dime que no se te salió decir lo que paso?-Lou caminando de un lado a otro.</p><p>Claro que no, solo les dije que no estabas al 100 disponible-respondió Ox asustado.</p><p>Agh, seguramente ya están sospechando. Esto es muy grave-Lou parándose un segundo y luego volver a caminar nuevamente.</p><p>y ¿Cómo se puede solucionar?-pregunto Ox.</p><p>La única forma que hay, es que yo vaya a la próxima reunión,no hay de otra-respondió Lou aun pensativo- Ox,¿Cuando es la siguiente reunión?</p><p>amm, pues me parece que esta semana-respondió Ox contento de ya tener una solución.</p><p>¿Tienes el aviso, al menos?-pregunto de nuevo Lou.</p><p>Ox asintió y fue a buscar el dichoso papel en los cajones. Una vez que lo encontró se lo dio al prototipo quien lo tomo.</p><p>El prototipo empezó a leer y analizar lo escrito. El asintió comprendiendo, que habrá futuras reuniones, le devolvió la nota al conejo quien la guardo de inmediato.</p><p>¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que dice el aviso?-pregunto Mandy.</p><p>Solo quería confirmar la fecha e ir allí para ver si hay una solución sobre el portal. -respondió Lou.</p><p>Eso es fantástico, y ¿Cuando es la siguiente reunión?-pregunto Moxy emocionada,tal vez hasta pueda hacer el reportaje para que sea mas creíble.</p><p>En 3 días-dijo Lou aun pensativo.</p><p>¿Louis? Si no es mucha molestia, puedo ir contigo para que cuando demos la noticia a los demás sea mas creíble-dijo Moxy acercándose al prototipo.</p><p>¿Que propones?-pregunto intrigado ante la idea de la uglydoll e ignorando que dijo su nombre completo.</p><p>Pues, como sabrás soy periodista asi que seria mas fácil y creíble si hay pruebas físicas-respondió Moxy con seguridad.</p><p>Mmm...¿sabes que? Nunca pensé estar de acuerdo contigo alguna vez-Lou mostrando una sonrisa cómplice.</p><p>Entonces eso es un si-volvió hablar Moxy.</p><p>Lou asintió-Pero con una condición-esta vez serio.</p><p>¿Y cual es?-pregunto Moxy nerviosa al pensar que no la dejaría pasar a la reunión en si.</p><p>La condición es que debes tomar en cuenta en comportarte educada ante los demás prototipos. Sobre todo, cuando sera la primera vez que te vean-Lou viendo a Moxy con seriedad-(Y por lo que mas quieras no me pongas en ridículo)</p><p>Lo voy hacer, no lo dudes-dijo Moxy.</p><p>*suspiro* Eso espero. Bueno, eso será todo, nos vemos-Lou despidiéndose.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Llego el día de la reunión, Moxy fue a ver a Lou en el almacén, Ox le había dicho sobre su platica con el prototipo de hace unos días.Ella toco, y pronto vio a Lou con otro traje diferente. No dijo nada ante la nueva apariencia del muñeco.</p><p>Bien, ya podemos irnos-hablo llamando la atención de la rosada.</p><p>Ella asintió, el prototipo empezó a caminar hacia un callejón poco conocido. Antes de que llegara Moxy con Lou, muchos de los dolls le advirtieron que tuviera cuidado, por sus palabras se hacia saber que tenían miedo de que el prototipo le hiciera algo.</p><p>Y las miradas no faltaron durante su caminar hacia su destino. Para poder distraerse Moxy se le ocurrió preguntarle al mismo Lou sobre su amistad con Ox.</p><p>Oye Louis, ¿Como fue tu interacción con Ox?-pregunto Moxy.</p><p>Lou volteo a ver de reojo a Moxy dándole a entender de que se explicara mas, aunque ya sabia por donde iba el tema.</p><p>Lo que quiero decir es que debe haber mas de lo que contó Ox aquella vez-Moxy con curiosidad y determinación.</p><p>Lou se detuvo y volteo a ver de frente a la uglydoll rosada.</p><p>¿Realmente, quieres saber?-pregunto Lou agachando levemente la mirada.</p><p>Moxy asintió sin dejar de ver al prototipo.</p><p>De acuerdo-volvió hablar Lou-Pues todo comenzó.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota: En el siguiente capitulo será un flashback y luego conoceremos a los otros personajes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>